Chances Come and Go (WMCBU Sequel)
by BabiStarLite
Summary: While slowly-but-surely being forgotten by her overly busy boyfriend, Nate, Mitchie begins to find a new interest in someone else who is there for her constantly when her boyfriend can't be: his brother. She knows it's wrong. As does Shane. But who says that's going to stop them from getting what they both desperately need? Worth.


Alright readers. I have wanted to do this since I first wrote "What Mistakes Can Bring Us." So if you aren't a Smitchie fan, you might not want to read this story. If you are, and enjoy a little drama, then enjoy this (possibly) one-shot. Who knows? I might continue it if it gets any attention. I assume the CR section has died out a little... it makes me sad. Anyway. I'll stop ranting now. Here we go!

It had been a year since everything that happened with Nate, Shane, their father, and you. You had taken an interest in acting as well as singing in your free time. Nate joined the drama club along with the school's pep/marching band. While you and Nate grew stronger as a couple, so did you and Shane as friends. Eventually, he became your best friend. He seemed to be there for you whenever Nate was too busy with band activities. He was always busy lately. You were on the verge of letting it drive you absolutely nuts. Within the last few months, he has had to cancel three anniversaries, several dates, and couldn't make it to celebrate your birthday because he was stuck at a band competition. You even missed your very last Homecoming for your senior year because he had an away competition. At first, it didn't bother you much. You were proud of him for doing what he loved- and that was music. He was passionate about it and you respected that immensely, of course. You don't typically get upset over small things, but once they started piling up over and over all because of the same reason, you begin to get a little anxious, desperate, and heartbroken in a sense. You decided that tonight would be the night you finally talked to him. You two had plans to hang out at your place since your mom was on a business trip and you didn't want to make Shane a third wheel by hanging out at their apartment they bought after what happened with their father.  
Tonight was going to be the first time you two have hung out alone in weeks now. You were more than excited. Well... the moment was just bittersweet. You were looking forward to it, but at the same time you weren't. You knew you were going to act awkward the second you two were alone. Then he would ask what was wrong. And you would deny everything but he would see right through you anyway.  
You knew Nate was passionate about playing the guitar. He'd choose it over anything.  
Sometimes you wonder if that includes you as well.  
Of course you weren't going to ask him to quit band or anything. You just wanted to see if he would at least try to spend a little more time with you- especially on special occasions- afterall, it wouldn't even be a big deal if he didn't have to cancel everything important you two planned because he had something for band he had to do and just couldn't get out of.  
You shove your straightened, dark brown hair over your shoulder as you huddled into your blanket for warmth. He should have been here twenty minutes ago.  
Your eyes just feel heavy. Your stomach feels knotted up like mad. Part of you wants to cry and scream at him, but the more reasonable part tries to think of a good reason for him to be this late.  
"Hey." Nate's voice fills the room, snapping you out of your thoughts, the door closing behind him. You don't say a word back. You just play with the fabric of your blanket and stare at your lap. You hear him sigh.  
"I know I'm late. I'm sorry. Band rehearsal went pretty long then we all went out to get some dinner and I totally lost track of time."  
"Nice to know you had a good reason for ditching me. Hope it was fun."  
Before you could stop yourself, the venemous words slipped out of your mouth, leaving a dark silence behind them. You didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it came out, but your feelings of anger over sadness were finally being released. This felt like the last straw. Your stomach was burning. It felt like there was a fire you just couldn't put out unless you said all of the most hateful and cruel things you could just to make him feel as bad as you did right now.  
You quelled the anger and looked around the room, your bottom lip slightly trembelling. You looked up at him. He was looking down with a guilty presence about his body movement.  
"I'm sorry. I got caught up."  
"Cool. I'm going to bed."  
Again, before you could even take a moment to think, you were speaking. You were standing. You didn't even look at him as you walked back towards your bedroom.  
"Mitch, wait!" he called after you, causing you to stop and sigh heavily.  
"what." you stated flatly, still not turning around. It didn't feel worth it anymore.  
"Why are you so mad?" he asked, almost too innocently. It wasn't fair. It was as if he really didn't know what he was doing to you. He was pushing you towards the backburner faster each day.  
You were done. Beyond it, even.  
"Hmm." you stated sarcastically, "Where should I begin?" you finally turned around and walked towards him a little. "You missed three anniversaries. You missed my fucking birthday. You missed my very last homecoming. We never hang out anymore after school because of you being in band. We finally get a chance to hang out for the first time in weeks. WEEKS!" You throw your hands up in exasperation. You can't contain your anger anymore. It is unleashing itself, whether you want it to or not. He just stands there in silence, not even bothering to respond. "You show up twenty minutes late because you were too busy hanging out with your friends from band. Am I not important enough to keep a damned promise anymore? You promised not to miss anymore anniversaries and you have a competition this month on ours. You promised you'd be there for my birthday and you weren't. You promised me you'd make up for homecoming and you. Still. Haven't. What the hell am I supposed to do? Just take it?"  
"Mitchie, I can't just skip out on these things.. I can't skip out on band."  
"So you skip out on me instead?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
It was silent throughout the entire house. You were almost speechless. You had tears building up in your eyes. Eventually you just let them fall.  
"Well it's nice to know you have your priorities set straight." You mutter angrily, tears streaming down silently now. He gives you a helpless expression.  
"I'm sorry, Mitch. Band is important to me."  
"Am I even?"  
"It's just my number one priority. I can't just bail out on competitions and practices. It's important to me."  
He sounds like a broken record.  
And you're just broken.  
Your face goes blank, as well as your feelings, emotions, and thoughts. You don't know left from right.  
You're really so worthless to him that he would choose a high school club over you.  
With that, you've given up the battle. You just stare away from him, not realizing how much you really are crying by now.  
"Good to know." is all you can manage to say in response. "I think you need to leave." you whisper. He looks confused.  
He always looks fucking confused lately. He really doesn't care how much it hurts you as long as he is happy.  
"I'm not leaving."  
"Go."  
He looks at you hurt.  
"You're really getting mad at me for being late?"  
"GET OUT!" you almost scream. Before he can turn around to leave, you continue. "It's not just one fucking thing! Don't you get it! It's everything! This isn't even a relationship anymore!"  
Tears begin to form in his eyes now. You hear him whisper, "Do you mean that?"  
"Do I mean anything to you anymore?" is your only response.  
"Mitchie, of course you do! I'm sorry. I just thought you'd want me to be honest. I-"  
"That's the thing. You being honest means that a stupid band is more important than I am."  
"So now you're calling it stupid?"  
"Shut up, Nate. I'm done. Just go."  
"Can we at least talk it out?"  
You just stand there in silence, no response whatsoever coming to mind. you don't look at him. You don't even look in his direction. You just stare at the front door. Finally, after several moments of silence, he takes the hint and walks out, shutting it quietly behind him.  
The second you know he is gone, you fall to your knees and start crying hysterically, wanting to scream. All you can do is squeeze the blanket as tight as you can and go blind from all of the tears that are erupting.  
You were much louder than you thought because just a few seconds later, he storms back in, picks you up and starts kissing you. Instantly, you feel like it never even happened.  
That's what kills you the most.  
He knows exactly how to make you forget about everything for a night. The topic wont even come up again in his mind as long as he knows that he gave you a temporary fix. You want to stay mad. You want to stay heartbroken and upset. You want to prove a point that this shit needs to stop.  
But instead you just kiss him back. There are no feelings between the both of you. You know exactly where this is leading.  
Before you know it, you two are in your bed, him taking you. Every time he moves himself inside of you, you break a little and try your hardest not to cry. There is no passion. It's just pleasure.  
You can't help but to let out a small gasp in his ear as he continues to plunge into your warmth. You can feel how it drives him crazy for every reason that it doesn't do the same to you. He thinks this is passionate. He thinks that everything is better now that you are having sex and he is "proving" that he wants you.  
But nothing is better.  
Nothing is right at all.  
It's just pleasure.  
It just feels good. That's it.  
You tangle your fingers in his hair and close your eyes, him breathing harder and harder in your ear. He grips your hips as tight as he can and starts to move faster and faster against you.  
When you're finished, he kisses you on the forehead and tells you that he loves you repeatedly. You barely manage to say 'you too' each time before he leaves you alone to your bed, naked.  
All that just so he can leave back for home.  
You can't cry anymore. As much as you hate to admit it, you feel better. You know that it is just for the night but you decide to just worry about that later. You hear your phone go off and check to see that Shane messaged you, in which you instantly respond. Nate messages you soon after and all you can help to do is stare at the sweet, but distant message. You delete it short after and continue your conversation with your friend.  
And as usual, Nate doesn't even notice that you didn't reply. He probably doesn't care.

Well, that was a little more angstier than I thought it would be but what are you gonna do? Hope you enjoyed it and please review and whatnot if you'd like. The next chapter will be up at 5 reviews! If you have any ideas or anything that you want to see in this story, just let me know and I will consider it! Thanks so much! I love and missed you all! :D  
-Kristen


End file.
